


Spring Jubilee

by soo



Category: Askewniverse, Chasing Amy (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banky goes to a charity dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic make believe JSBSB didn't happen.

Banky stared down at the invitation in disgust. Spring Jubilee. Who in their right minds name a charity dinner Spring Jubilee? Comic book fags, that's who. 

The urge to crumple the invitation up and go back to Jersey was immense. 

He stifled it. 

He had promised Hooper that he would go and represent their title. Hooper was going to pay for this though. He pushed open the door and entered the ballroom. 

He scanned the room looking vainly for a familiar face. There was Alyssa, of course and her girl du jour and a few of Hooper's more eccentric friends. None of whom he'd give the time of day to. Let alone actually talk to them. 

It was then that he saw him. Holden fucking McNeil. It had been months since he'd last saw him. And to see him again at charity dinner hosted by gay comic book artists? The world was fucking cruel. 

He watched as Holden dazzled his companion and then turned in his direction. Holden didn't look surprised to see him and he was in fact heading towards him. 

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Hooper's last minute emergency. The tux that fit him perfectly. It was all to get him here with Holden.


End file.
